You'll Never Change
by Bakpao Chentil
Summary: Aku tak akan pernah dapat membaca apa yang tertulis di matamu. a Sanghyuk x Sooyoung oneshoot fanfiction. Mind to read?


Halo semuanya! Pao dapet prompter challenge nih dari temen Pao. Huaa cuman sedikit sit, karena memang oneshoot, tapi tolong dibaca yaa!

.

Character :

- Han Sanghyuk (VIXX - Hyuk)

- Park Sooyoung (Red Velvet - Joy)

.

Hope you like it!

_._

_Seperti impresi yang pertama kau ciptakan, manik itu selalu menyimpan misteri._

.

Tak ada bosannya bagi diriku untuk menatap parasnya. Parasnya yang bermandikan hujan sinar matahari pagi, membuatku tak dapat berpaling. Aku merasa ingin mengenal lebih dekat wajah manisnya dan mengenal lebih dalam sikap dinginnya. Dia adalah Han Sanghyuk. Lelaki yang sebaya denganku. Teman sekelasku. Teman sebangkuku.

Pagi ini kami sedang melakukan olahraga, lari jarak jauh. Aku memang tak pintar dalam olahraga, maupun akademik. Namun aku selalu mencoba semaksimal mungkin agar dapat bersanding dengannya. Ya, hidupku memang terdorong olehnya. Hidupku yang tak punya tujuan ini, tiba-tiba memiliki keingin tahuan akan seseorang. Bahkan lelehan hati yang sudah tak berbentuk ini, kembali terangkai karena senyumnya. Senyumannya yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Aku ingat saat pertama berjumpa dengannya. Berjumpa dengan kilatan mukanya yang dingin dan menyimpan banyak rahasia. Saat itu kami telah duduk sebangku dan akan saling berkenalan sebelum ia berkata, "Namaku Sanghyuk, Han Sanghyuk". Aku begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia menolehkan tatapannya langsung menemui pandanganku. Bingung akan sorotan matanya yang menuntutku untuk membalasnya, menjadikanku bisu. "Na-Namaku Sooyoung, P-Park Sooyoung." balasku terbata-bata pada akhirnya. Namun tanpa dapat diduga, ia berdiri dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku dalam keheningan sepihak yang membingungkan.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Aku dan Sanghyuk pun sekarang menjadi semakin dekat. Tak jarang ia menempel padaku, menggerayangiku dengan beribu kata yang sangat sulit untuk dicerna, dan membuatku terpaku di tempat. Ia begitu manis dalam berekspresi, membuat hatiku perlahan tergetarkan olehnya. Tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa Sanghyuk juga memiliki sisi lain. Sisi dinginnya yang terkadang keluar tanpa adanya pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Membuatku harus selalu terjaga akan serangan gerilianya.

"Sanghyuk-ah! Gwenchana?!" kudengar teriakan seorang murid lelaki yang bangkit berlari menuju _track_. Aku pun segera tersadar dari lamunanku dan dengan kilat memfokuskan sorotan mataku ke arah kerumunan, tersadar bahwa Sanghyuklah yang terbaring dengan pucatnya di sana. Tak dapatku bendung lagi emosiku, aku pun langsung berlari mengikuti kerumunan yang membawanya memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku penuh kekhawatiran saat seseorang telah selesai memeriksa Sanghyuk. Orang itu hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata berlalu melewatiku. Tanpa harus menunggu, aku langsung menghampiri Sanghyuk yang dengan santainya sedang membaca sebuah komik di atas tempat tidur.

"Oh, rupanya kau datang!" ucapnya saat menyadari keberadaanku. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanyaku padanya dengan segera. "Hanya kecelakaan saat berlari" jawabnya ringan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Bila benar memang hanya sebuah kecelakaan, kenapa kau begitu pucat?" tanyaku lagi penuh dengan penekanan. "Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir belakangan hari ini." ucapnya memalingkan pandangnya menuju sebuah jendela. "Kau tahu? Aku berpikir dengan sangat teliti, haruskah aku menyatakannya atau haruskah aku memendamnya dalam diam." lanjutnya kembali menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntutku meminta penjelasan akan kalimatnya yang lagi-lagi keras bagi telingaku. "Menyatakan perasaanku terhadap dirimu." sebutnya masih dengan sorotan mata yang sulit kutebak. "Kau... Membenciku?" tanyaku kecewa dengan perkataannya yang sebelumnya. Kusadari terlihat jelas guratan tidak nyaman dalam raut wajahnya.

Aku hanya dapat mempersiapkan diriku akan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi. Sampai ia kembali bersuara, "Tidak", membuatku semakin dilanda kebingungan. Aku hanya tak dapat menyimpulkan atas ketidak sesuaian perkataan mulut dan matanya, yang malah cenderung bertolak belakang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia datang meluncurkan serangannya. Membuatku merasakan hanya suatu kehangatan menjalar dari keningku. Sanghyuk baru saja mengecupku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Walau aku tak dapat hidup panjang di dunia ini, aku tetap mencintaimu." ucapnya pelan dan lirih tepat di telingaku setelah ia berhasil membawaku dalam dekapannya. Sentuhannya yang begitu nyaman, membawa tanganku terangkat untuk membalas dekapan tersebut.

"Kau aneh." ucapku tersipu dengan diiringi pecahnya bendungan air mataku. "Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku." candanya diiringi tawa ringan. "Ya, aku memang mencintaimu." ucapku lalu mempererat dekapan kami.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

Preview ya kalau sempet! Kamsahamnida!


End file.
